


Stuck in Disguise

by nerdywords



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Clothing, Disguise, Fluff, M/M, Weight Gain, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywords/pseuds/nerdywords
Summary: Sportacus has to help Robbie get out of his disguise more than once. The first time is when he tries to where a tight fitting skirt after gaining a little weight. The next is when he can't get the dinasour head off.





	1. Chapter 1

Robbie should have known this wouldn’t end well when he tried to put the skirt on. It was for a disguise that involved looking like a woman. The skirt had fit very snugly when he put it on. He had just brushed the idea off and went on with his plan. Now, he was in his lair, after another foiled plot, trying to get the offending piece of clothing off.

He grunted as he sucked in his stomach to get at the button easier. Robbie was by no means ‘fat’ but the soft pudge around his waist wasn’t helping him any right now. No matter how much he clawed at the button, he couldn’t get it unstuck.

“Robbie?” Came Sportacus’s voice.

“Could you leave me alone?” Robbie snapped.

“My crystal is blinking. Do you need help?” He yelled through the hatch. He was met with a frustrated groan. He took that as a yes to his question and went down the chute. “Now, what’s wrong?” He stood in front of the villain who was still wearing the skirt.

“Well, if you must know, I can’t get this off.” He tugged the waistline of his skirt. Sportacus narrowed his eyebrows. He wasn’t really expecting that this as the problem.

“Is that the skirt you wore when you dressed up as Ms. Roberta?” Now, Robbie narrowed his eyes.

“Why do you know that?”

“Well, I don’t think you’ve worn a skirt that often.” Robbie rolled his eyes before trying with the button again. Obviously, it didn’t work. “Maybe, you should have worn something a little looser?”

“Well, it worked fine before.”

“But, it looks like you’ve gained some weight since then.” Robbie looked deeply offended by that statement. “What?” Robbie sputtered out his response.

“I-I have not gained we-Why would you say that!?” Sportacus looked confused. When elves gained weight, they didn’t get this flustered. But here Robbie was, red faced with embarrassment. “This just shrank in the wash!”

“Why did that upset you? It’s okay if you gain some weight.” He poked at Robbie’s small belly for emphasis and had his hand smacked away.

“Well, I haven’t! Now, get me out of this thing!” Sportacus looked around.

“Do you have any scissors?”

“You are not going to cut me out. Just help me with the button.” Robbie ignored the annoyed look he got before Sportacus stepped forward. He pushed the villain’s hands away before he slid his fingers under the waist band. Robbie shifted a little. The elf hadn’t meant to, but he had tickled him.

“I don’t think this is going to work.” Sportacus said. Robbie may have been right about the skirt shrinking because it didn’t seem like the button fit through the hole properly. That still didn’t mean that Sportacus was wrong about Robbie gaining weight. “Are you sure that you don’t want to just cut this off?” Robbie groaned.

“Fine, I’ll use the fabric for something else.” He opened a drawer on his desk and handed a pair of scissors to the elf. He looked away as the fabric was cut into. He had worked hard on that and didn’t want to see it being ripped apart.

“There,” Sportacus said as he finished cutting. Robbie sighed with relief as he took the fabric from the elf. He rubbed at the red marks it had left on his stomach before placing the skirt in another drawer that was filled with fabric. Sportacus would have been lying if he said that he didn’t look at Robbie’s rear wile he was bending to put his things away. The boxers that he wore were cute and showed off his slightly larger curves. “I’ll be going now.”

“Whatever, Sportaflop.” Robbie was still bent while he talked.

“Robbie,”

“What?”

“That extra weight I mentioned,”

“Which doesn’t exist!”

“I think it looks very good on you.” Sportacus left after saying that. Robbie stood back up with pink cheeks.

“I don’t know whether to be flattered or offended.”


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie just sat and waited because he knew what was coming. He’d been trying to get the dinosaur costume off for the last hour. The head was stuck and the zipper on the suit was broken. Even if it hadn’t been, he wasn’t sure that he would have been able to get it. The claws on his suit was more for show than functionality.

“Robbie?” Came the elf’s voice.

“About time,” Robbie muttered. Sportacus landed in front of him and gave a confused look. “I need you to take my head off.”

“…I really hope you mean the costume.”

“Yes! I mean the costume. Before you ask, no you can’t cut into this one. I don’t have a way to reuse the fabric. Sportacus rolled his eyes before stepping forward. He tried to just tug at the dinosaur head at first but found that it was on tight.

“Robbie, why don’t you wear clothes that fit you?” 

“Oh, I have a fat head, now?” Robbie crossed his arms over his chest. He would have glared up at the elf but couldn’t see him. “My clothes do fit me, thank you. I even let the waist out a little in this because you had to make it known that I have a gut” Sportacus sighed.

“You don’t have a gut. At most, you have a little tummy,” Sportacus ran a hand over his soft middle through the costume just to get a reaction. The reaction was the villain yelping and swiping at his hand with the dinosaur claws. Sportacus couldn’t help but laugh. Inside the head, Robbie’s face had gone a bright red.

“Just get me out of this thing!” He snapped. Sportacus went back to pulling on the head while Robbie mocked him. “Oh look at me! I’m Sportacus, and I haven’t got an ounce of fat on me. Because, I can’t stand still for two minutes and can feel full off of half a carrot!”

“Do you want my help or not?” Sportacus asked with his hand wedged under to side the head. Robbie paused for a second, not used to the elf getting aggravated. He realized that he probably shouldn’t be too sarcastic right now with Sportacus’s hand this close to his throat. 

“Yes, I want your help.”

“Can you ask nicely?”

“…A-Are you serious?”

“Yes, Robbie. I’m serious.”

“Fine… Will you help me, Sportacus?” 

“I think you’re forgetting a word.”

“I don’t think I am.”

“It starts with a ‘p’.” Robbie sat for a long time. For a moment, Sportacus thought that he seriously didn’t know what he meant. Then, Robbie let out a long sigh.

“Please, help me,” Robbie muttered in defeat. Sportacus smiled before trying again with the head. He realized that this wouldn’t work when he found that he could barely move his hand. Instead, he had to yank it back out. Moving in front of the villain, he grabbed with both hands and braced a foot against the recliner.

“Tell me if this starts to hurt,” Sportacus said as he started to pull. He gasped and let go when Robbie’s neck gave a loud crack. “Did I hurt you?!”

“No, I’ve been trying to do that for the last week.” Sportacus gave a forced chuckle before he started trying to pull again. Robbie had to brace himself on the arm rest. When the head loosened, so did his grip. Sportacus fell backwards as he pulled the dinosaur head off, and Robbie came toppling after him. He landed on the elf, his face landing in the crook of his shoulder. Sportacus’s mouth twitched slightly as he tried not to smile.

“Hello, there,” Sportacus said. He saw Robbie’s cheeks flush before he pushed himself away from the hero. Sportacus just watched as Robbie tried to fix his tousled hair. “How do you want me to get the suit off?”

“Just try to fix the zipper,” Robbie muttered, still flustered from landing on Sportacus. The elf moved behind him and started fiddling with it. He stuck his tongue out slightly as he worked. Sportacus didn’t realize that he had shifted forward to look closer at the little piece of metal. He was essentially pulling Robbie down and back which made the villain feel like he was plastered against him. “Do you have to be so close?”

“Sorry,” the elf responded before backing off a little. “Can I at least break the zipper?” Robbie sighed.

“Fine, I guess that I can sow that back on.” He yelped as Sportacus ripped into the suit being sure to just take the zipped out. Without being asked, he pushed the fabric off of Robbie’s shoulder and arms, leaning his chest against Robbie’s bare back. The villain blushed deeply at the sudden contact. When the suit was off, Robbie went back to his chair and pulled his blanket over him.

“Do you need help with anything else?” Robbie shook his head at the questioned. “Why are you so flustered?”

“Why? Because this is second time that you’ve literally had to rip me out of clothes!” Robbie snapped. This time, Sportacus blushed. 

“I-it’s not like it was sexual.”

“I know that! That doesn’t change the fact that you’ve had to rip into my clothes like I was a bag of chips… Or a bag of celery, in your case.”

“That still shouldn’t fluster you. It’s not like you like me.” It clicked when Robbie blushed and looked away. “Do you?”

“No!” Sportacus grinned before sitting on the orange next to Robbie. “What are you doing?”

“You’re sure that you don’t like me?”

“Yes!” He blushed when Sportacus leaned closer.

“I want to test something.” Before Robbie could respond, Sportacus caught his lips with his own. Robbie didn’t lean into it, but he didn’t back away. When Sportacus pulled back, Robbie leaned forward slightly. So, Sportacus did it again with the same reaction. A third time got a small noise from Robbie. “You aren’t pushing me away.” He kissed him again.

Robbie reached up and put a hand on his chest as if to push him back. Instead, his hand wrapped into his shirt and pulled him closer. This time, Sportacus held the kiss. Slowly, Robbie leaned into it and kissed back softly.

“You’re sure that you don’t like me?”

“…Maybe, a little.”

**Author's Note:**

> When you eat nothing but cake, you have to gain weight at some point.


End file.
